fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Yukari Yozora
(Ashley) is one of the main stars in Miracle Star Pretty Cure!. Yozora is a energetic and good humored girl who loves to make jokes and makes the peoples smile. Even if the things are not happening as she wants, she keeps her determination. She speaks of herself in the third person, and considers herself "The lovely Yozora-sama". Her introduction is "Hello, good night everybody! Here is the lovely Yozora-sama talking". Her pretty cure alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of happiness and light, whose theme colour is brown. Her powers are related to light. She is represented by dragonflies. Appearance As a civilian, Yozora has black hair, with bangs swooping to the side. Her hairstyle changes sometimes among them are a ponytail, a pigtail, princess cut, braid, bun, and twintails, but she uses her hair mostly loose with a white headband (sometimes seen as Lavender) with daisies and some pink pearls. Her eyes are dark brown. She usual wears a pink blouse with light blue stripes around her stomach. Amber-color leggings, with transparent skirts and dark-colored boots. For the summer, she use a blue sleeveless shirt with hot pink stripes around her stomach. Light gray shorts with a brown belt, and light blue stocks with black slip-on ballet flaps. As Cure Comédia, Yozora's hair turns into light brown and her eyes into brown. Her hair gains a puffy bun, held by her tiara which has one dragonflies wings attached to each sides, and she wears it in the center of her head with a brown gem. She wears a black dress, with a white sash ribbon around her waist. A bow with the same shade of tangerine rests at her chest with a small frilly piece behind it and a gold ornament sewn to the center. The back of her top is split into coat-tails and she gains dark brown leggings. The underside of the tail of her tailcoat is the same shade of tangerine as her bow. Her arm protectors are white gloves, exposing her hands except a white covering on her middle fingers, while her boots are thigh-high with reddish-brown and have small, bright pink diamonds on them. Personality :"Hello and good night everybody!" - Yozora Yozora is a energetic and good humored girl who loves to make jokes and makes the peoples smile. Even if the things are not happening as she wants, she keeps her determination. She speaks of herself in the third person, and considers herself "The adorable Yozora-sama". She gets called of "Yozora-sama" by her friends, and she also is called of "Undecided Hair" because she already has change her hair several times. She is relaxed, fun, rarely get angry, and likes to make jokes. Acting decidedly theatrical while also being able to keep up an intelligent conversation. Her demeanor is, for the most part, quite dramatic, as she prefers conversing with her peers in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would to her audience, which fits her formal dress appearance. She seems to be snarky and witty, often laughs at her own jokes, and remarks in a very pompous and comedic manner. She thinks very highly of herself and can be rather cocky at times, occasionally forgetting about others' feelings. Relationships Cure Comédia The is the Yozora's pretty cure alter ego. Her transformation phase is "Pretty Cure, Make Over!", and her basic attack is Holy Light Shoot. Transformation Sequence First, her clothes disappears into a flash of light and she shouts out, Pretty Cure, Make Over, and she draw a dragonfly wing in her Line and spins the pink dial that makes the pink gem glow and a white light shines. She jump on stars to a white stars round. Her gloves and boots appears into a flash of light and transparent dragonfly wings appears on her back making it turns into a garment and then, her dress. Her hair grow longer and change the colour, and makes her tiara appears. After fall from sky, she introduce herself and strikes a pose. Attacks With her own weapon, The Holy Arrow, she can perform her finishing attack, Holy Light Shoot. *Cure Comédia spins the pink dial that makes the pink gem glow and a white light shines, she picks up her weapon and announces the weapon name. She create a light arrow and while announces the attack name, she fill the arrow with energy and shoots it on the target. Etymology Yozora - 夜 (Yo) means Night, while 空 (Zora) means "Sky", together are "Night Sky" Yukari - ゆかり (Yukari) has different meaning depending of the kanji that the name is write, But it is more likely that her name is written with Kanji 紫 (Murasaki) that means "Purple", "Purple Night Sky" Ashley - The name "Ashley" /ˈæʃli/ is of English origin, from a place name and surname from the Old English (Anglo-Saxon) words 'æsc' (ash) and 'lēah' (meadow, forest clearing). Music Yozora's voice actress are, Taketatsu Ayana, has participated in one image song for the character they voices. *Starry Sky Trivia *Sora said she based Yozora personality on Sardonyx. *Sora revealed that she had the idea of Yozora's catchphrase when she played of Cooking Show with her siblings and she would start to play saying "Olá e boa noite a todo mundo!" (Hello and good night everybody). *Sora revealed that she had put a striped shirt on the character because Frisk, Chara and Asriel wear striped shirts. *She is the first Pretty Cure to be born in a short. *She sometimes talk English. **In English version, she talks Spanish. **Sora says that this is because she also talk English sometimes. *Her name means Cure Comedy Category:Umito Sora Category:CureLove12 Category:Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Umito Sora Pretty Cures Category:Miracle Star Pretty Cure!